mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotal Kahn
About Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn is a new fighter that will be introduced in the upcoming '' Mortal Kombat X.''http://www.gamespot.com/videos/e3-2014-mortal-kombat-x-kotal-kahn-vs-sub-zero-gam/2300-6419695/ Kotal Kahn is one of the Emperors of Outworld, following the death of Shao Kahn. Being the former War Chief of Empress Mileena, he rose to power after overthrowing her when she refused to work with Earthrealm in the fight against the Netherrealm forces. Appearance Kotal Kahn's appearence resembles an Aztec eagle warrior, the elite soldiers from the Aztec empire. Kotal's headdress resembles the headwear used by Quetzalcoatl, the Aztec God of the wind. His attire consist of metal armlets on both of his arms with slight hints of gold, along with a belt that holds his Tecpatl with a leather cloth hanging from the belt. There also seems to be remnants of bones disseminated on the cloth. Kotal Kahn's upper body is full of tattoos that are glowing in different colors, depending on the combat variation that is chosen (Sun God - yellow; War God - aqua blue; Blood God - red). Kotal Kahn design may also have been inspired by the Aztec emperor, Montezuma. Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Ages ago, Kotal Kahn's people resided in their realm of Osh-Tekk; thanks to the leadership of Kotal's father, Kotal K'Etz, Kotal's race crushed all of their enemies and lorded over Osh-Tekk... until Shao Kahn arrived. He and Goro slaughtered the denizens of Osh-Tekk, with Kotal K'Etz ultimately swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn. Shao Khan allows Kotal's race to keep their portal stone as a reward for their obedience, and a young Kotal expresses his outrage at his father's surrender; however, Kotal is surprised when K'Etz tells him that he can take over as leader of their people if he can fulfill their ancient rite of "realmwalk" and survive the dangerous lands of Earthrealm. Kotal ends up taking his father's challenge, travelling through deserts and snowy mountains in Earthrealm, until he arrives at the Amazon jungle. The Mayans' civilization reminds Kotal of his own home, and while the Mayans fear him at first, they begin to worship him after he brutally kills some invading conquistadors. Kotal then begins to consider that his destiny is to not conquer these people, but to save them: Kotal stays with the Mayans, helping them repel further attacks by the Spanish as his own powers grow (he obliterates a ship by summoning a giant death beam from the sky!) The Mayans begin taking after the maturing Kotal as they devour the hearts of their enemies, and name him Buluc the war god. As the Mayans begin running out of enemies to fight, however, Kotal begins to long for home and decides that it's time to return. Using the portal stone, Kotal returns to Osh-Tekk to find his father, not proud, but disappointed. K'Etz chastises Kotal for dooming the Mayans with his actions and demands that he give him back the portal stone, only for Kotal to slam him against a wall in a fit of fury. Deciding that he doesn't need his father's crown, Kotal returns to Earthrealm... but doesn't find what he was expecting. After all of those years of eating foreigners' hearts, the Mayans have contracted all kinds of diseases from their blood and are now dying, as a horrified Kotal can do nothing but watch. After the death of Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn join Mileena who was now the empress of Outworld, as her War Chief. When the war between the Netherrealm and Earthrealm started to make its way into Outworld, Mileena refused to coordinate a defense plan. This disturbed Kotal Kahn and he made a rebellion, overthrowing Mileena, taking the throne for himself. In present day Outworld, at the city of Z'Unkahrah, Kotal finishes telling this story to a crowd of onlookers that includes his father K'Etz, Erron Black, D'Vorah, Reptile, and two other members of Kotal's race. Kotal talks of how he deposed Mileena from the throne of Outworld and drove her underground a decade ago, with her threat to his empire now extremely small. However, as Kotal learned so many years ago, even the mightiest warriors can be defeated by the smallest threats: therefore, he vows to eradicate Mileena and every last one of her supporters, along with all other opposition to the Outworld empire, no matter how great or small! To this, the people of Z'Unkahrah chant Kotal Kahn's name. Biography To be added.. Trivia * According to the Mortal Kombat X comic series, the Mayans named Kotal Kahn "Buluc" who is the real life Mayan god of war. References Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters